The Day of the Storm (Revenge)
by Raddddddd
Summary: An alternate universe where The Evil Queen didn't fall off the cliff and is still alive. Snow White then arranges a meeting, and it goes very wrong. WARNING: Character death


It was a stormy night, with rain pouring down like daggers, and thunder and lightning putting on an incredible show, illuminating the sky and terrifying the residents of the city.

Everyone was advised to stay inside, since the power shut down and it was impossible to see anything 50 meters away. Everyone listened without complaint.

Except for those who stood in the middle of an open field.

Snow White stood, facing the evil queen, with her 7 dwarfs behind her. All nine of them were soaked, but they didn't seem to mind.

It was time to end their conflict.

The evil queen didn't seem to be armed with any weapons or magical potions, all she had was her dark and soggy dress. The dress that she always wore.

Even so, Snow white still had her dagger in her grip.

 _It doesn't take magic to harm someone, and who knows how this might end?_

They stood there for a few minutes, silent, with the sound of the rain creating tension between them all.

The evil queen spoke.

"What's the point in arranging this meeting if all we are going to do is have staring contests?" she complained.

Snow white took a breath, the evil queen was right. "I am here to tell you that if you cause anymore harm to my kingdom, I will have you executed before you can even blink!"

"Now now, there is no need to be so harsh, I haven't done anything horrible since that time I turned your husband into a fly. And living your life as a bug isn't so bad, is it?" The Evil queen spoke in a very unsettling tone.

This made Snow White angry. "You are very lucky that the king technically died from old age, but it is still your doing!"

The Evil Queen took a step closer to the "Fairest of them all".

The dwarves took this move as a sign to start preparing in case something gets out of hand.

The Evil Queen shook her head. "What was the point of calling me here? To yell at me? That is so unlike a _Queen."_ The lightning acted as a spotlight and lit the castle far away.

Snow White didn't respond, she kept her gaze on her enemy, and hand on the dagger.

"Speaking of which," The evil queen continued. "Why didn't you bring your people here? They should hear this conversation as well!"

"My people must not leave their homes in this weather! The only reason I am out is because I know the rain will make you less strong if you try to attack me!"

The thunder make her words less audible, but it didn't matter.

"Attack You?" The Evil Queen seemed amused. She pursed her lips. And smiled.

She then took another step forward.

"Don't you take another step forward!" Snow White yelled.

"Or what? You'll stab me with that tiny dagger?"

The 7 dwarves stepped in front of Snow White. "You promised no hurting the Queen."

"And you believed me?" She exclaimed.

The dwarves flinched in shock, then lunged at her.

The Evil Queen kicked them away like pebbles.

Snow White raised her dagger, ready to strike.

But her rival raised her hand as well, and then, the rain above her seemed to hit an invisible umbrella and drop at the sides.

"You know just because you don't see something doesn't mean it isn't there."

Snow White swing her dagger at the Evil Queen, but it bounced off of her invisible shield, sending Snow White flying back.

The dwarves tried to help their Queen, but they found themselves unable to move. The Evil queen had used her magic on them.

"You really underestimated my power if all you brought to defend yourself was a dagger." The Evil Queen now stood over Snow White, who was lying on the grass.

"I was a Queen! I had everything!" she continued. "And now YOU sit on the throne I once sat on."

Snow White tried to move and get away, but for some reason, the Evil Queen helped her up. With her hands in a grip like glue on her shoulders.

"All I wanted to do was be the Fairest of them all. But _you_ were ruining it for me!" She looked at her opponent right in the eye. "On my way here, I took a stop at my old potion room, and found a spell that would solve all my problems."

The Evil Queen leaned forward, and Snow white tried to get away, but couldn't.

The Evil Queen kissed Snow White, right on the lips.

"This spell is pretty interesting. The user kisses a person, and then would take the appearance of that same person. Once that happens, the one who got kissed would then _die."_

The dwarves, still unable to move, screamed.

Snow white had to look in horror as the evil queen's face began to turn into hers.

Then, she felt a terrible sense of nausea.

"See, the effect on you is taking place." The Evil Queen, who now had the same appearance as Snow White, smiled.

"Y-You are a…" Snow White wanted to say "monster", but couldn't, as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

The Evil Queen knew Snow White was dead, but she still said, "Now I am the fairest of them all, I am rid of you, and since everybody is in their homes, nobody will know I am you and I can take your place as Queen!"

The Evil Queen slowly brought Snow White's body to the ground, hugging it. She waved her hand, and the ground opened under the dwarves and all 7 of them fell inside.

Once the screams were no longer heard, the ground closed.

Lightning flashed.

Thunder roared.

The Evil Queen smiled, and walked towards the castle.


End file.
